Blueberry Ice-cream
by artisticallyunwritten
Summary: "I love you." Serena whispered back. Nate didn't need to say he did too, she knew it. She knew it like she knew about the heart beating wildly in her chest and the blood pulsing through her veins. Serenate Fluff. Disregards Series Finale.


**Disclaimer: **Had Gossip Girl been mine, Serena would have slapped Dan after he published that horrid article on her (Or she could have kissed Nate for punching him. Anything would do).

"Nate." He turned to face the other way and made himself comfortable. "Natie!" This time the voice was a little louder; he groaned and peeked through an eye.

"What?" He asked, detecting a head of blonde hair.

"I want ice-cream." He was informed. Pleaded to. The voice sounded so pained, it made Nate sit up. Now notice please, that Nate Archibald didn't just sit up so quietly after been woken up from peaceful slumber. No, Nate Archibald would throw a hissy fit, curse as if he had never washed his mouth and then he would promptly turn around and go back to sleep. You didn't want to face Nate Archibald's wrath by waking him up like that.

But, this was no ordinary person waking him up. This was Serena Van Der Woodsen Archibald. A very _pregnant_ Serena Van Der Woodsen Archibald. And well, Nate knew better than to throw a hissy fit in front of a seven month pregnant woman – she would win at it hands down. So poor Nate did what any man would do if they were woken so unceremoniously in the middle of the night. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It glared 3.00 am in bold red. Nate groaned louder this time and then he sighed. Been woken up in the middle of the night had become part of the routine these past few months. That, however, did not mean that he had forgone his right to complain and whine. So he proceeded to do just that.

"Serena, it's 3.00 in the morning. Go back to sleep." He told her, pulling his covers back on.

And then _Serena_ proceeded to do what _she_ had been doing these past few months after Nate was done whining about waking up at some ungodly hour. She snatched his cover away from him and well, pretty much screamed at her innocent husband.

"Nate Archibald, get your fat ass off the bed and get me some ice cream because I swear to God, I feel exceptionally murderous right now."

Nate had no idea how his wife went from pitiful to vicious in a span of three seconds. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and muttered something under his breath which suspiciously sounded like "_We should have used protection that night."_ And then proceeded to make his way downstairs to the kitchen, cursing pregnancy hormones and all the evils that came with it.

Five minutes later Nate arrived in the bedroom with a tub of _Bens and Jerry's _Cappuccino flavored ice cream in one hand and a spoon in another.

"Here you go." He told her, handing her the tub and the spoon and crawled his way across from her side of the bed to get to his. He was ready to make himself comfortable in his covers again when he heard Serena whistle. He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You should consider wearing your shirt to bed mister, there is only so much control I could have over my hormones." She informed him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Nate smirked. That irresistible smirk where he would turn one of his lips upwards and show off the dimple in his right cheek. "And here I was under the impression that I have a _fat ass._"

"Oh don't worry about that." Serena informed him. "I like your ass plenty."

"Really?" Nate whispered in a husky voice, moving closer and winding his hand around her pregnant belly.

"Mhhm." Serena nodded. "Pretty much the reason I married you, really."

Nate laughed a throaty laugh. He inched closer still and bit her on her ear lobe and then proceeded to suck on the expanse of skin behind her ear and on her jaw. This was Nate's heaven. Well, heaven until he heard Serena's voice.

"I don't want cappuccino ice cream, Natie!"

Nate moved back and groaned _again_. "What?"

"I don't want cappuccino." Serena told him wide eyed.

"Then what do you want?" He was genuinely confused now. "Serena this is the only flavor in the freezer."

"But I want Blueberry!" Serena whined like a six year old. No, Nate reminded himself, Serena wasn't this whiny even when she was six. Oh he missed those glorious days. The days of The-Non-Whining-Serena and The-Non-Groaning-Nate who were six and not pregnant. Glorious days, really.

Nate took a calming breath before he tried to reason with her. "But, Serena, you wanted Cappuccino yesterday!"

"Yes, Natie. But I want Blueberry today." Serena told Nate in a tone, which he pretty much believed she was planning to use on their new-born.

"But you don't even like blueberry ice cream!" Nate argued.

"Oh how would you know that?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Because I know you, you blonde!" Nate replied equally annoyed.

"Oh don't you make a blonde joke on me. You're a blonde too!" Serena shouted at him, getting on her knees on the bed.

"Serena, you don't like Blueberry Ice cream and it's 3.00 in the morning! Where would I even get it for you?" Nate questioned getting on his knees as well and carefully avoiding the blonde trap he had got himself into.

"We live in New York! I am pretty sure we can get blueberry ice-cream somewhere!" Serena replied, eyes wide and hands gesturing wildly.

"But you don't even _like_ that flavor!" Nate grumbled.

Serena frowned and placed her hands on her waist before she began her rant. "Nate Archibald! This is what happens during pregnancy all right? You crave for things that you don't like at ungodly hours and you feel nauseous and your bladder loses all sense of responsibility and this thing inside you kicks as if it's the next soccer superstar when really it's just your overgrown sperm at the moment and it sucks on your blood and makes you look fat. God knows Mister, this is not enjoyable! I don't like waking up at 3.00 am either and that too craving food that my husband wouldn't even nourish me with. Believe me Archibald! If you were carrying my sperm – oh no let me correct that – my _spawn_ inside of you then I would've made sure that you get everything that you required. But oh no, you just woul– "

Nate took her face in both his palms and attacked her lips with his. With both of them on their knees, they had nothing to hold onto except each other. And well, they held on pretty tight. It was a hungry kiss; passionate and bold. Nate's lips moved against Serena's with such fervor that she felt heat waves roll down her body all the way to the tip of her toes. She felt the warmth of his back against her hands as they slowly made their way to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair present there. Nate moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hair to deepen the kiss, he pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and explored it, fighting for dominance with her tongue. Serena tugged at his hair, and Nate's hand made their way down to the waist, bringing her body closer still. Chest pressed against each other's, Serena was pretty sure that if Nate wouldn't support her with his arms, she would melt right there. Nate bit her lower lip and Serena moaned in response. He was pretty sure that the woman was out on a campaign to make him absolutely crazy. But darn, oxygen, always has a way to come in between them. Nate broke away, all too soon, in Serena's opinion.

His forehead lay against hers for a moment while he gathered his breath, but with eyes still closed, she felt his weight move off the bed and heard his voice. "Come on. Let's get you some blueberry ice-cream." Serena smiled. She loved him.

Serena climbed off the bed too and saw him put his shirt on. "You can't always shut me up by kissing me, you know?" She told him.

Nate got his head through the neckline, and replied to her while trying to get his arms through the sleeve. "Oh, but it does shut you up." He said smirking. "Besides, it's just not about shutting you up, you looked pretty damn adorable back there with your hands on your waist and the blush on your cheeks." He told her finally putting his shirt on. "Kind of makes me think that I am the luckiest bastard in the world." With that, Nate pecked Serena on the cheek and picking up his car keys made his way downstairs.

Words like those always floored Serena. She stood there wondering why he was such a wonderful annoying berk. Because really, she could never say things like that. God knows she wanted to! _Oh she did!_ But the way Nate just said it, so off-handed, as if she should know this. As if this was second nature, she envied it. She could never quite say it like that. She had to stutter and blush through the compliments she paid him. _How does that man have such confidence? _

What bothered her more was that Nate never thought about this. He would see right through her stuttering and spilling words. Knew how much she meant it and he would make her feel so loved. But God damn it! She wanted the confidence he had. She wanted to floor him just like he floored her. She wanted to leave him speechless just like he left her.

"What? You don't want ice-cream anymore?" Nate interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see leaning against the door frame.

Right. Ice-cream. Pressing matters at hand. Serena followed him downstairs and outside the house.

Nate drove his way towards the supermarket near their home, hoping and praying that they would be open at this hour.

"What?" He asked Serena, eyes still on the road, when he felt his gaze on her.

"What do you think it will be?" Serena asked him.

"What will be?" Nate asked, confused.

Serena smacked him across his bicep, causing Nate to look at her.

"What will it be?" Serena questioned again pointing towards her belly.

"Oh, that." Nate replied finally catching on. Give the poor man a break, he was after all extremely sleepy. "I don't know Serena. Although Blair does."

"I know Blair does!" Serena replied hotly, annoyed that the clear streets of New York interested Nate more than she did.

"So why didn't you want to know?" Nate asked, steeling a glance at her.

"Because I want to keep the mystery. Wouldn't it be exciting to hold it in our arms and then find out what sex it is?" She asked him, taking his hand from the gear and placing it on her lower belly.

Nate smiled. He felt a sudden pressure underneath his hand; the baby had kicked. It wasn't the first time, but Nate couldn't stop the giddy warmth that spread through him when he realized that this was a living human being. The result of the love between him and Serena. He looked at her with giddy wonder and she smiled at him, ruffling his hair a bit before she whispered, "I think it knows it is dad."

Nate felt tears prick his eyes and he continued to smile like a loon.

"You shouldn't call our baby an 'it' by the way." He teased her.

"Oh really? So what should I call it? I don't know the sex Nate." Serena informed him.

"But you still shouldn't be calling it an 'it'." Nate argued back.

"But you just called it an 'it'!" Serena looked at him triumphantly.

"No I didn't!" Nate lied.

"Yes you did!" Serena replied.

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not."

"Did not what?"

"I didn't call it an 'it.'" Nate bit his tongue as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

"Hah! See you just did again." Serena replied pointing a finger at him and bouncing on her seat. Well bouncing as much as a pregnant woman can.

"Oh, I am sorry my brain doesn't function so well at this hour." Nate complained.

"So you could've just admitted that you said it!" Serena accused.

"I don't like being wrong." Nate told her childishly.

"Well, wouldn't have been the first time." Serena replied just so.

"Doesn't help." Nate argued back.

"God! You're annoying." Serena replied exasperated.

"I am annoying?! Oh forgive me; I was under the impression that _you_ wanted blueberry ice cream at peculiar hours of the morning, when you don't even like it!" Nate replied, all in one breath.

"Oh, I want Blueberry ice-cream Nate Archibald and you will get it for me." Serena informed him shortly.

Nate just huffed in response.

New York was gifted with a hundred and twenty seconds of blissful silence from Nate and Serena after which they arrived at the superstore.

"Here!" Nate said. "We're at the store."

Serena looked up excitedly, but her smile vanished just as quickly as it came. "But they're closed." She said.

"Oh really?" Nate pretended to be surprised and peered out of the window. "They're closed? How could they! Don't they know that Serena wants blueberry ice-cream. Inconsiderate brats, I tell you! Why would they do that? It's just – oh look at that – 3.30 in the morning!" He turned to look at Serena who was throwing daggers at him from her narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, the Archibald baby would've been born fatherless.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Nate told her defensively. "It's not my shop."

Serena just unlocked her door and stepped out of the car without saying a word. Nate hurried after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, easily matching up to her pace.

"To get myself some blueberry ice-cream." Serena informed him shortly.

"Oh come on Serena, get in the car." Nate said, taking her hand.

She shook it out of his grasp, crossed it across her chest and continued to walk to God knows where. She was only clad in Nate's shirt and sweatpants and it seemed to her that the cool wind was determined to freeze her bones.

"Oh come on Serena, I am sorry all right? Come sit in a car, I'll drive to another store." Nate pleaded with her. She just continued to walk briskly, without sparing him a glance. "Serena, this is New York. It's not safe like this! Come with me." He took her upper arm and turned around only to see tears shining in her eyes. His eyes suddenly softened and his entire posture changed. He took her face in both his hands and made her look into his eyes.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked her gently.

"I don't know!" She replied in a small voice.

"You do. Really, tell me! What's wrong?" He asked her again.

"I really don't know Nate! It's just that I really want blueberry ice-cream and the shop is closed and the nausea and morning sickness is finally getting to me and I am getting so fat, I practically have to waddle like a penguin all the time and I don't even feel good about myself anymore. And this baby practically lives on my bladder and it's so annoying and you're being so annoying. So at least you can rest assured it's yours, by the way!" Nate grinned at that. "And I don't know what's wrong with me, I am all hormonal and my emotions are such a mess and I can't get any Blueberry Ice-cream. God! I sound so stupid – " She muttered.

"No, you don't." Nate interrupted. "In fact, it makes perfect sense. And I don't know what you see in the mirror, but I don't think you have ever looked sexier. There is something about the way you waddle like a penguin, but it's beautiful Serena." Nate told her honestly. "Your skin glows and you look so beautiful like this, I can feel myself falling in love with you a little bit more, every time I see you." He whispered in her ear, his hands on her belly. Serena sighed contently; here he goes again, flooring her like that.

"Really?" She asked him, after some time.

"Promise." Nate confirmed.

He then took her hand, weaving his fingers with hers and proceeded to make his way away from the car.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked him, confused.

"To get some Blueberry Ice-cream." He told her.

"But the shop is closed." Serena said.

"Oh, there is this other small shop close by which sells it." Nate replied.

"But the car is all the way back there!" Serena stated.

Nate chuckled. "I know that Serena! I rather you get some fresh air. Well, unless you want to go back to the car."

She smiled and held his hand tighter. "No, I'll walk."

So they held hands and they walked through the streets of New York just like they had done so many times in the past years. The It-Girl and the Golden Boy who were expecting a baby.

"I think it would be a girl." Nate said, breaking the silence.

Serena turned to look at him. "Really? Why would you say that?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just always wanted a little girl you know? I always fantasized about being one of those protective fathers who spoiled their daughters."

Serena let out a laugh. Nate looked at her with a smile on his face. "Why are you laughing?" He asked her, smiling still.

"You want a daughter so you could spoil her?' Serena asked.

"Of course! What else do dads do with their daughters other than showering them with love and chasing away their boyfriends?" Nate asked her.

Serena looked at him with incredulity on her face. "I don't know Nate, teach her manners? Help with her lessons maybe? There are tons of other things to be done."

"But I have you to take care of that!" Nate informed her.

Serena chuckled. "So I will be the one who works and you'll get all the benefits?"

Nate nodded. "You can be irresponsible too, but I don't think that will bode well for the kids."

"Kids? Whoever said anything about _kids_. Do you know how difficult child birth is, you winner of the genetic lottery that determines sex?" Serena asked him.

"No, I don't. Technically, you don't either. You haven't exactly gone through child birth." Nate smirked at her, eyebrows raised.

"But I am going through pregnancy! And this isn't promising anything good." Serena complained.

Nate laughed and kissed her on the head. "You won the genetic lottery that determined your sex too. Just so you know." Nate told her, all hints of teasing gone. "I doubt you would have been this wonderful, had you been a guy."

Serena looked up at him and smiled that lazy smile she only reserved for Nate. "Oh, flattery will get you everywhere Archibald. I surrender, we're having kids. Plural. Yes."

Nate punched the air in success. "Knew it. My charm conquers all." Serena laughed and kicked him in the shins. "Ow. So three daughter and two sons?"

"Oi! Hold your horses there Archibald. There is no way that you're getting five kids out of me." Serena chided.

"But I want three daughters and two sons." Nate told her.

"You can have them when you're ready to feed them on your blood." Serena informed her.

"So what did you mean when you said multiple kids." Nate asked grumpily. Completely put off by the fact that he wouldn't be getting his five children.

"I want a girl, and then twin boys." Serena told him. "And we'll name the girl 'Summer'!"

"Summer?" Nate looked at her. "Why?"

"Because blonde and blue and Hamptons and beaches. Summer Elizabeth Archibald." Serena told him.

"Makes sense." Nate reasoned. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?" He teased.

Serena nodded, a shy smile playing on her lips. "Have you?" She asked.

"Have I what?" Nate asked.

"Thought about it, stupid!" Serena chided, flicking his forehead.

"Well, a bit, yes." Nate replied hesitantly.

"Other than spoiling the kids, what else?" Serena asked.

"You know, what they'll look like, what they'll be like. Their first steps, their birthdays… " Nate trailed away.

"That's not a _bit_, Nate." Serena said, caressing his hair. "So what do you think they'll be like?"

"Well, you know. Trust the genetics for them to have blonde hair and blue eyes. And since they are our kids, they'll probably be a bit touched in the head. You know – "

"They'll make nine hundred and ninety-nine bad decisions before making that one amazing one!" Serena completed for him.

"Oye, talk for yourself. I didn't make nine hundred and ninety-nine bad decisions." Nate told her.

Serena looked at him affronted with her mouth open.

"Five hundred maybe?" Nate said weakly.

"You asked me to marry you while I was in the kitchen in my sweats."

"That wasn't a bad decision!"

"You didn't even get down on your knee or take me out anywhere!"

"Hey, it just made it personal and intimate." It did. Serena wouldn't admit that.

"You didn't even give me a ring!" Serena told him.

"But, I did do the whole dinner and on my knee thing afterwards! I even gave you a ring then!"

"Yeah well, I wasn't surprised then!"

"I didn't plan it! You looked beautiful fighting a losing battle with the stove in your sweats and I knew that I wanted that every day! It kind of slipped okay?" Nate told her and bit his cheek. He had never told her that he hadn't planned on proposing her the day he had.

Serena was floored _again._ Damn you Nate Archibald!

"Are you blushing?" Nate asked her, a teasing note in his voice.

"No, I'm not." Serena lied.

"Yes, you are!"

"Well, don't gloat Nate I-proposed-to-my-girlfriend-because-it-slipped-my- tongue Archibald!" Serena scolded him. "Oh, I am Nate, I didn't make many bad decisions!" She mocked him.

"Oh shut up. This was the best decision of my life." Nate told her. "I know agreeing to marry me was the best decision of your life too. So you can stop pretending!"

It _was_ the best decision of her life and she could still not fathom what she had done in her previous one to deserve the happiness that she found with Nate. Serena kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." Nate replied.

Serene shook her head. "That's not possible." Her voice was small.

Nate just pressed her closer to him and kissed her on the temple. _It had been the best decision of his life. Of both their lives._

They finally reached that small shop that sold Blueberry Ice-cream and God bless their souls they were open at 4.00 in the morning. Serena squealed when she saw it. She practically ran inside and Nate laughing behind her, promptly followed.

"IwantaBensandJerry'sBlueberryIcecream" She squeaked with excitement at the salesman. Now excuse the poor salesman for not understanding a word this high pregnant woman said, but he was working at a shop which was open at 4.00 in the morning after having just fought with his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." He said.

"Iwanta– "

"Erm, One Bens and Jerry's Blueberry Ice-cream." Nate intervened before Serena could confuse the poor salesman any further.

"Right, sir." He said politely and made his way over to the freezer.

Nate amusedly looked at Serena who was bouncing on her feet and her face alight with excitement.

She turned to look at him. "What?" She asked.

"I can imagine Summer like this when she's six." Nate told her.

She elbowed him in the gut. "She'll be the same when _she's_ pregnant."

"Oh bless the poor soul who marries _her_." Nate said teasingly.

Serena elbowed him in the gut harder.

Nate laughed. Serena huffed.

The salesman came back with the tub of ice-cream and a plastic spoon. Serena greedily snatched it from his hands and dove into it while Nate took out his wallet and made the payment.

"Thanks." He told the salesman. The salesman just nodded in response.

Nate held Serena's hand and made his way outside the shop.

"Come on." He said. "I'll carry you. We have to make the trek all the way back to the car, you must be tired."

Nate scooped her in his arms. Serena rested the elbow of the hand which held the spoon on his shoulder and with the other hand held the tub of the ice-cream and continued eating.

The salesman watched the couple who had come to the shop at 4 in the morning looking for Blueberry Ice-cream, as the man carried his wife back to his car. He took out his cell phone and called up his girlfriend to apologize.

"Nate." Serena questioned him, poking him in the cheek.

"Hmm? He questioned.

"I have a confession to make." She said.

"I am listening." Nate said, looking straight ahead.

"I am kind of scared." She told him. "This whole child thing, it's a huge responsibility. What if –"

"We turn out to be horrible parents and royally mess up everything?" Nate completed, looking at her. "Yeah the thought haunts me too." He said adjusting her weight in his arms.

"Because, well, come to think of it, I don't exactly have a great role model or anything." Serena voiced her concerns gulping down another spoonful of ice-cream.

"To tell you the truth, neither do I." Nate said shrugging. Well shrugging as much as he could have with his pregnant wife in his arms.

"And you know, I am not great with any of my first attempts." Serena further confided.

Nate nodded. "Neither am I."

"Oh dear, we are screwing this up, aren't we?" Serena said, ice-cream in her mouth.

"Serena, that is gross." Nate told her making a face. Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "And no, I don't think we'll screw this up as bad as we've screwed things up previously."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows and gulping down her ice-cream.

"Because we will give our kid everything, we wanted when we were young." Nate told her firmly. Serena smiled. "Besides, Chuck and Blair are doing it, how bad can it be?" He looked at her smirking. Her smile morphed into a giggle.

They walked in silence for some time, when Nate felt Serena lean in towards his ear. Her breath on her skin made the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end. "You aren't bad in _all_ your first attempts. Pretty darn fantastic in isolated bars." She breathed into his ear and slowly let her ear graze his lobe.

Nate almost lost his footing and Serena threw her arms around her neck to hold on. He was able to handle himself and drew in a breath of relief. Serena smirked at his reaction.

"Didn't know I still have this effect on you." Serena teased in a low voice.

"Oh you have no idea." Nate told her. He knew he was whipped. He liked it. "Don't do it again though." He, after all had Serena and the baby in his arms, he couldn't risk that.

"You want ice-cream?" Serena offered, suddenly.

"No, I don't." Nate told her.

"But you like Blueberry Ice-cream!" Said Serena.

"I just don't feel like it." Nate replied.

Serena huffed again. "I don't like you."

"Good, neither do I." Nate said, finally sighting the car.

"Fine!" Serena grumbled, resting her head against his shoulder.

Nate finally reached the car and steadied Serena on her feet.

"Last offer, Archibald. Ice cream?" Serena asked, offering the tub.

"No Archibald, I don't want any." Nate replied smiling. He almost turned to unlock the car, but then did a double-take. Serena had ice-cream smudged on her upper-lip.

"On second thoughts though…" Nate said, pulling Serena closer to him by her hips. "I really like Blueberry Ice-cream." And with that he placed his lips on hers, lightly sucking on her upper-lip, he licked away the ice-cream, feeling the hints of blueberry on her tongue. He slowly pulled back. It was a kiss soft enough to leave Serena breathless. Nate placed his forehead on hers. "I love Blueberry Ice-cream." He whispered.

"I love _you_." Serena whispered back. Nate didn't need to say he did too, she knew it. She knew it like she knew about the heart beating wildly in her chest and the blood pulsing through her veins. She loved Nate. Nate loved her. And the result of their love was breathing in her womb. New York smiled down at these two.

By the time Nate tucked Serena into bed, it was already five in the morning. Nate sighed; he had to wake up two hours later to go to work. Kissing Serena on the forehead, Nate moved to lie down on his side of the bed. Suddenly he felt Serena's fingers clasp around his wrist, he turned to look at her.

"I am sorry." Serena told him in a small voice.

Nate immediately sat down on her side of the bed. "For what, wifey?" He asked.

"For being so annoying. I do bother you quite a bit, don't I?" She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Come on Serena, you have a baby inside you! You go through so much discomfort, I can't even imagine. So when you ask me for an ice-cream, I can get you that. What loser of a husband would I be, if I can't even fulfill my wife's cravings?" He asked, caressing her cheek. "Besides, these moments with you, they are the best of my life. Better than anything I can ever wish for." He whispered gently, and then bent down to kiss the tears that had spilled.

"Nate?" Serena said after some time.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You should have probably bought more blueberry ice-cream to stock up." She told him, a mischievous smile in place.

Nate smirked. "Would have been a waste. You'll probably want something else tomorrow."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you would."

"No I won't."

"Oh, shut up. You would and I am tired and I love you."

"Real charming, Archibald." Serena said rolling her eyes.

"You married me for it." Nate reminded her

"Oh no, it was your ass. Remember?"

"Yeah, that too."

**A/N: **I know! I know that I should be working on Back To You. And I am a whole six sentences into that new chapter *head-desk*. But really I am so nervous about the Date. It should be completely spot on and I am so anxious about it.

And well, this idea popped into my head out of the blue and wouldn't leave till I wrote it down. So yeah, here is some Serenate fluff. And all the amazing things that could have happened had Serenate been endgame. I hope you liked it.

Oh by the way, just so you know, I love blondes. And there is no way, I fall for the strerotype. So yeah.

Please review! I will love you and give you choco chip cookies. Or blueberry ice-cream. Whichever you prefer really :D

I shall now go and listen to "Photograph" and feel my heart break to pieces. Because Serenate.


End file.
